Teeth
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: "The screams rose to a fevered pitch as each man ripped away their leathers, leaving them in tiny black thongs."


Show Me Your Teeth

This started off as a one-shot for Tina619 but it's actually going to be a three-shot. It'll all be in one post but just letting y'all know. I'm including Shannon5288 and myself because it's my story and I want to. :D

**

Christina rolled her eyes as she was pulled into a local strip joint. She had tried everything she could to get out of this. She offered to do Shannon's laundry for a month, she even vowed to clean her apartment top to bottom, but no. Shannon was determined to expose her to some men who were going to expose themselves. Then their friend Leslie got involved. Christina again tried to barter her way out of it, promising to paint Leslie's apartment or do her grocery shopping but the woman wouldn't budge.

Annoyed, Christina took a table on the left of the club. It was near the bathroom and had a clear path to the exit. She vowed to be out of here before an hour had passed, if at all possible. She knew her hopes were dashed, however, when she noticed her friend Leslie enter the club, quickly spying her and Shannon, who was returning with drinks, and making her way over.

"What's up?"

Christina plastered a fake smile on her face, one that Leslie noticed right away. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. You really don't wanna be here do ya."

Christina sighed, "What do you think?"

Shannon sipped at her drink, looking at her two friends.

"Look, you need some exposure with new things, Tina."

Christina scoffed, "Exposure to new things is fine, but a strip club?"

Leslie chuckled. "I figured you'd say that, but you know how you've been nagging to meet my man?"

Christina and Shannon both nodded.

"Well, he dances here."

Christina's eyes widened. "He's a dancer?"

Leslie nodded, flagging down a waiter to get a beer. She turned back to her friends, a wide smile on her face.

Shannon was curious. "I've been here before, which guy is it?"

"Roman."

Shannon's jaw dropped. "You snared the Samoan sex god?"

Leslie nodded, taking a swig of her beer. "Met him a few months back when he came into the salon."

"Wow," Shannon said, impressed.

Christina was lost in the conversation, since she had no clue what this Roman looked like. Seeing her plight, Leslie pulled out her iphone, pulling up the gallery and showing Christina a picture of her and Roman before putting it back in her pocket.

"'Wow' is right," Christina admitted. "What a fox."

Leslie beamed.

The lights went out suddenly and stayed down for a solid minute. When the spotlight shone to the middle of the stage, all attention was focused on the backs of three men. The men, the stars of the club The Shield, stood legs apart. Their heads were down, they each wore leather pants and no shoes.

Christina noted that two of the men had long hair and the one in the middle was the most built of the three.

Then the sounds of Lady Gaga's 'Teeth' filled the air. It was then the men began to move. The one in the middle turned around, his head still down, hair in his face, and started to move his upper body, his foot keeping beat with the song. The man's arms going above his head, framing his head before sliding down his oiled chest to rest at his hips. The one on the left followed suit, then the man on the right. Then they started to dance together, each move matching the other.

Christina was in awe of the choreography. They were seamless together. And oddly enough, she didn't even notice all the catcalls of the other patrons in the club. The screams rose to a fevered pitch as each man ripped away their leathers, leaving them in tiny black thongs. The man in the middle had a capital R on his, the other long-haired man had an S, the short-haired man had a D on his thong.

As the song continued, each man left the stage, having handfuls of money stuffed into their thongs as they passed.

Leslie smiled as Roman ventured her way. He went behind her, still gyrating, making her wave her hands in front of her face to cool off to the screams of nearby patrons.

Seth circled around and danced behind Christina, leaving her with a deep blush on her face. He rubbed her shoulders and bent down to her, leaving a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Dean was dancing in Shannon's lap, arms draped over her shoulders. She was nearly melting in her seat with this sexy man in her lap.

The catcalls were deafening as the men ventured back to the stage as nearby women clapped for the ladies. It was a Shield tradition to pick one table and each man dance for the ladies at the table.

What Shannon and Christina didn't know is that Leslie had told Roman, Seth and Dean that she and two of her friends would be there. Choosing their table was a no-brainer. Leslie thought that Seth was perfect for Christina. And Dean would have his hands full with Shannon, but in a good way.

After the show, Leslie led her friends backstage, heading towards the star dressing room. She was sure that, by now, they had showered and changed, so she knocked on the door then went inside, Christina and Shannon behind her. She went straight to Roman, who had his arms out waiting for her. She cuddled into his embrace, kissing him softly.

"Tina, Shan, this is my honey, Roman Reigns."

"Good to finally meet you," Roman said, his deep voice booming in the room.

"And these guys are Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose."

Seth went straight to Christina, taking her hand in his, kissing it softly. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

Christina looked up at him, dumbstruck. She nodded dumbly, looking deep into his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, she noted. She could definitely get lost in those eyes. Without a word, he led her out of the room, grabbing his bag along the way.

Shannon looked at Christina and Seth in shock. She couldn't believe she just left with this man she just met. Looking back at Leslie, who didn't appear to be worried at all, Shannon felt her worry lessen.

She didn't have time to think about it more because her attention was captured by Dean Ambrose, who crowded her personal space, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her face to his, kissing her hard. Then he grabbed her hand and his carry-on and quickly left the room.

Leslie laughed shortly and shook her head. "Didn't think they'd hit it off that well."

Roman wrapped his arms around Leslie from behind. "You know how Dean is. He sees what he wants and goes after it. Seth, well, he's a little more subtle about it. Your girls will be fine."

"I have no doubt."

One more kiss and they left the room as well, heading to Roman's home 15 minutes away.

****

Dean pulled his car into his apartment complex. He quickly got out, rounded the car and pulled Shannon out and towards the building. Once in the elevator, he pushed her against the side and kissed her madly, his tongue plundering her mouth.

Shannon felt herself grow wet as his hands roamed her back and slid down to cup her ass. Dean pulled her against him, his erection pressing into her belly, making her whimper. When the elevator opened, he pulled her behind him, almost running down the hallway to his apartment.

Once inside, Dean pushed Shannon towards his bedroom while stripping off his clothes, once he was naked, he stripped Shannon was well. She immediately fell to her knees, pulling his erection into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!"

Shannon stared up into Dean's eyes as she took him in as far as she could, circling her tongue around his shaft. She bobbed her head on him, as her hands started clutching at his ass. After a few more minutes, Dean pushed her away.

"I don't wanna cum yet, baby," he explained with a dirty grin. Then he fell to his knees, immediately delving his tongue into her wet cunt.

"Fuck!" Shannon cried out, her hands tunneling into Dean's hair, holding him close.

Dean grabbed at her ass as Shannon parted her legs, allowing him more space. He pushed more of his tongue into her, then slid a finger into her wet tunnel briefly before sending his hand back to her ass.

"Dean! Oh fuck!"

Dean laid Shannon back on the bed, his hands still cupping her ass, as he began to feast on her. He made long swipes with his tongue, covering every inch of her wet pussy, before shoving his tongue into her wet hole, bringing his hand around to play with her clit.

When he felt she was close to coming, Dean pushed Shannon back onto the bed, climbing on top of her, pulling her up to kiss her roughly. He couldn't be gentle if he tried. He wanted this girl so badly it was a physical ache. He knew she was friends with Roman's girl so he'd have to make an effort. He'd never wanted to before, but after seeing her, he knew he had to try.

Shannon whimpered as Dean settled down between her thighs, his hands on her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her nails down his back. Then he reached over to grab at his nightstand, coming up with a bunch of condoms.

"I wanted to take this slower but if I don't have you now, I think I'm gonna burst."

Shannon flushed. She'd never been with a man who wanted her so badly. It was a heady feeling. She watched as he covered his cock, laid back between her legs and drove himself into her, making her scream his name. He thrust into her hard and fast, his hand going between her legs to rub furiously at her clit. It didn't take long for them both to plummet over the edge.

They were both panting, as if they had run a marathon, Dean still buried deep inside her, his head laid on her chest. After a few minutes, he raised his head, kissed her mouth and pulled out of her, disposing of the condom. He exited the room and came back a minute later with a washcloth to wipe his dick clean before tossing the rag aside.

With a smirk, Dean climbed back between her legs. "Now, I can take my time."

****

Leslie and Roman entered his three bedroom bungalow. Well, it was hers too now, since she had moved in last week. She hung her jacket up, then took Roman's when he offered it. They both slid off their shoes and entered the living room, dropping onto the couch, quickly cuddling together.

"As always, love, I enjoyed the show."

Roman looked down at his girl with a smile. "I knew you would."

"I knew I had to go to the club when I finally talked Tina into going. I knew she and Seth would hit it off."

Roman laughed. "Please, if they hit it off any better, they would have been fucking right there on the floor."

Leslie giggled in agreement before reaching up to bring Roman's mouth down to hers. He quickly plunged his tongue in to meet hers. He slide his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, his hands trailing down to settle on her ass.

Roman started to pull at Leslie's shirt, also making quick work of her bra. He grasped her breasts, kneading and squeezing, while sucking at her nipples.

"Mmm, oh yeah baby," Leslie gasped, running her hands through his hair.

Roman leaned forward, carefully laying his girl on the blue shag carpet. He knelt up, pulled off his grey henley shirt before unzipping his jeans, standing briefly to pull the clothing off. Leslie's eyes were everywhere on his luscious body. Then he leaned down, settling himself over her, kissing her mouth, trailing down over her neck to her breasts again. He loved her breasts. He licked, nipped and sucked at the nubs, nearly making Leslie come.

Roman then trailed down Leslie's body, kissing down her belly to undo her pants with his teeth. The feral look on his face nearly undid her right then. He pulled her jeans and underwear, tossing it aside, mouthing her mound before parting her legs. He slid his tongue over her slit, then pushed his thumb in to rub at her clit.

Leslie whimpered, holding his head against her. He parted her cunt lips and delved in, his tongue burrowing into her hole, causing her to come suddenly against his mouth. She shook hard against him, crying his name.

Satisfied that she was indeed wet enough, Roman leaned down and slid his cock into her. Immediately, Leslie's eyes rolled back into her head, her body oversensitive after her orgasm. Roman wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up so she was sitting in his lap, while still impaled on his cock.

"Wrap your legs around me, honey," Roman rasped.

Leslie complied, squeezing her tunnel on him. His hands ran down her back to her ass and he started thrusting fast while pushing her hips towards him in a rhythmic motion. He continued this for several minutes, easing back every time he neared his end. Each thrust seemed to reach deeper and deeper into her, until he squeezed her ass hard, making her squeeze around him again.

"Oh god, Rome, love you so much!"

A few moments later, he roared out as his seed shot deep inside her, her tunnel spasming around him. He continued to move inside her, drawing out their pleasure, before laying down on the carpet, Leslie still on top of him and him still inside her.

Roman wrapped his arms around Leslie, kissing her head tenderly. "Love you too baby."

***

Seth held Christina's hand tightly as they headed to his condo. They had talked a little, but Christina couldn't stop looking in his eyes. So big, brown and beautiful. She was so lost in them. Shortly before getting to his front door, Seth stopped and pulled Christina close, taking her mouth in a soft but firm kiss. He ran his hands up her arms to cup her face, feeling her arms circle him.

Seth leaned back slightly, resting his forehead on hers. "God, Christina, I want you so bad. Can I have you?"

Christina smiled, "You had me as soon as you looked at me."

Moments later, they were inside Seth's condo, kissing slowly. Seth wanted to memorize all of her, starting with her lips. Soft, supple lips, they fit his perfectly. He ran his hands through her blonde hair, fisting his hands at the roots but not tugging. He just wanted to crawl inside her and stay there for the rest of his life.

Seth led Christina to his bedroom, sitting on the end of his bed. He pulled her to stand in front of him and started to carefully remove her clothes, starting with her shirt.

Christina couldn't believe how loving Seth was being with her. Every new inch of skin revealed, he kissed tenderly. He caressed her softly, trailing his fingertips down her belly and up her sides and running around her back. He reached her bra, deftly unclipping it, pulling it from her chest. He looked at her breasts reverently before leaning forward to tenderly suck on a nipple.

Christina's hands ran through Seth's hair as he took the other nipple into his mouth. His hands continued removing her clothes, making short work of her jeans and panties. He pulled back, cupping her face and kissing her softly.

"Get up on the bed, sweetie."

Christina smiled shyly as she rounded the bed, climbing to the middle, sitting with her knees bent in front of her, hiding her body from view. Her breathing increased as she watched Seth begin to disrobe, and she was nearly salivating when he cock came into view.

Seth turned and crawled up the bed to her. He knelt in front of her, moving her hands from her legs, and pushing her legs open.

"Don't hide from me, baby. I want to see all of you."

Christina looked up at him, unsure. Looking straight into her eyes, Seth trailed a finger down to press against her mound, making her gasp. He laid her back and moved to one side, his fingers starting to play with her clit.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide what you are."

"How can you say these things to me, you don't even know me."

Seth paused in his ministrations, laying his hand over her belly. "I know what your friend Leslie has said about you. She was right and then some. You're beautiful. And if you let me, I'll spend forever convincing you of it."

He kissed her passionately, his hand going to her breast. She reached out and grasped his cock in her hand, jerking him slowly. His hand went back to her mound, this time pushing his fingers into dance across her slippery clit. She widened her legs as he navigated a finger into her, feeling her tighten around it.

Seth spent his time lavishing his attention on her. He kissed her, caressed and fondled her, her nerve endings singing as they came to life. When his mouth finally touched her clit, she came suddenly around the two fingers he had buried in her cunt. He continued to move his mouth and tongue in her pussy, drawing another orgasm out of her, leaving her trembling and breathless.

Christina watched through lazy eyes as Seth moved off the bed, digging into his nightstand for something, coming up with a condom a second later. He took his time rolling it on before settling himself between her thighs.

With a soft kiss, he slid his cock into her, giving her time to adjust to him. He rested on his elbows as he looked into her eyes, enjoying the way she bit on her bottom lip. It was highly arousing. She probably didn't even know what she was doing to him.

Seth moved his hips slowly, too slowly as far as Christina was concerned. She was starting to feel restless, her legs moving slightly. Seth cupped her face again, kissing her mouth deeply.

"I don't know how you've gotten under my skin so fast," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "But you have. I feel like I want to be with you always, the rest of my life. I... I think I'm in love with you."

Christina felt tears form in her eyes at his words. The things he was saying was exactly how she was feeling, but she thought it was silly. She ran her hands up and down his back, raising her mouth to meet his again.

"I think I love you too."

Seth's eyes sparkled at her words. Kissing her again, he started to thrust into her, making her cry out in pleasure. He didn't stop kissing her as he sped up, pounding into her hard.

He continued on for endless minutes, before suddenly he cried out her name and erupted within her. He came down from his high just as she was reaching hers. The play of emotions on her face as she came was beautiful, he thought.

"I love you," he said quietly as she came back to herself.

Christina smiled, sated, happy. "I love you too."


End file.
